


This Is It

by FanFicFantic67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves the reader, Dean wanted to tell you but he didn't get the chance, Deans heart hurts, F/M, Fluff, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader Insert, Sad Ending, So will yours, This shouldn't have happened, You tried to help, sorry it might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicFantic67/pseuds/FanFicFantic67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was always so close to Y/N. In the beginning they are just joking around like usual until Y/N brings up a hunt she has to do all alone. Dean gets angry but he's quickly able to put it aside because he wants time to tell Y/N something. Turns out he didn't have time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It

“You know the next time you take the last cold beer I’m kicking you out.” Y/N could hear Dean’s voice before he even entered the bunkers library. She just laughed and leaned back using Deans deep voice and threat as an excuse to avoid the research of her, what she wanted to call secret case. Y/N had to hide the way her breathing got heavier and the air seemed to gain a strange humidity. After all the years spent at his side along with Sam’s she still got a bit nervous around Dean and found herself always enjoying his company. Whether it was to help fight off something evil lurking in the dark or making awful jokes that the both of them thought were much more funny then they really were. Though Y/N knew they were just always friends or family, something that wasn’t exactly what she wanted. Hell, she would never admit that to anyone, not even Sam. 

“Maybe you should have gotten off your ass to get one faster.” Her face lit up when Dean chuckled a sarcastic dry laugh making his comedic gesture of her facial expression.

“Sam went on a supply run for ice and oh yeah more beer.” Dean took a seat next to her extending his neck to peek at her laptop. Y/N quickly palmed the laptop closed and scowled at him. “Really? What are you hiding? Because if you are that eager I think I really want to know what it is.” Dean raised a suggestive eyebrow. Y/N saw her opportunity and took it. Anytime to tease Dean was fun even if to him it was all games. She moved her H/L H/C hair away from her face and leaned forward. 

“You’re right Dean…” Y/N paused to back away from Dean and stood. “I should probably take the pornos I star in off my computer.” She took a second to try not to laugh. She was a little surprised and noticed her cheeks flushed when Dean closed his eyes for a second squirming up to stand as well clearing his throat.

“You really aren’t funny.” 

“Anyway… Before Sam gets back I have to go help a friend with something. Actually it’s a case that I’m helping a friend with and I know its demons.” Y/N picked up her laptop and gulped when Deans light relaxed mood vanished. His shoulders tensed and he glared at her. 

“Then me and Sam are coming with you.”

“No Dean. She needs my help and the demons already made a deal with her. I’m showing up alone.” 

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean growled slamming his fists down on the table. “Why do you owe whoever the hell this is that much?” 

“Because the asshole sold her soul for me Dean!” Anger flushed through her system as her nerves jumped around. Dean actually stumbled back and seemed to let his shoulders fall. 

“What?... When?” Dean pushed the chair back out for her to sit. The air cooled and Y/N let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“She’s so stupid… When our families kept splitting up on hunts. We took on three cases at once, my brother grabbed the spirit, my parents the shifter case, and I was stuck with the wendigo. Anyway I ended up saving a young girl and her dad… for a while, but ended up bleeding out in the process. Her dad died trying to protect her while I didn’t do anything. She sold her soul for me telling me my life meant something and that she wanted to be with her dad soon.” Y/N looked down at her hands trying to keep every tear wanting to fall just a thought or emotion. She felt strong calloused hands gripping onto hers. She knew what Dean would say to comfort her. It was a little strange but the both of them could tell each other a thousand things with three words. Those three words made them think about every battle, emotional or physical they had been through together and prevailed with hope. They didn’t know why, but it was their thing that could just tell each other nothing can be explained, but it was the way things worked.

“Hey… This is it.” Dean let the both them dryly chuckle the whole situation off. He couldn’t help but do what he had been craving. He pulled Y/N into a warm tight embrace, one hand on the back of her head and the other wrapping securely around her lower waist. Y/N wanted to stay there and stop time just to feel safe. He could always make her feel at home. 

“I’ll see you soon Dean.” If she had to put on any face it had to be her brave one. 

“Updates Y/N. That’s all I want and then when you get back you owe me money for being the one to tell Sam you went on a hunt alone again. And uh I need to tell you something when you get back.” 

“Yeah okay Dean. And do you just want to tell me now?”

“No. No you kick ass and I’ll tell you when you’re back.” Dean waved Y/N off sighing. It didn’t matter right now he wanted to back her up he just wouldn’t tell her he was going to do so. If Sam wanted to help that would be even better for him. 

There was so much Y/N couldn’t remember. All she could even put together was the short calm drive until the girl she had once saved appeared in the car with thick black eyes staring at her. Glimpses of faces and eyes dark and cold, every image a long soaring spree of blurry colors. She could feel her lungs longing for oxygen that couldn’t be gained. The air was like small needles pricking every inch of her skin. When Y/N found the strength to turn her head to search for any clue as to what was causing the white hot pain she found long silver knife was stuck between two of her ribs, right below and to the left was a short medal pipe embedded in her stomach. The sight of her own blood flowing out of the pipe triggered the sore cough. Another round of dark red liquid spit up onto her lips. Her body began to numb over, every limb tiring enough that she couldn’t move. The tapping of footsteps didn’t register in her mind for over four seconds until thick brown boots entered her vision. Finally something was warmer and a different feeling than pain. 

“Y/N! Oh shit. Sam d-do something.” Dean was already pleading. He hadn’t told anyone nor whispered a word to anything in the dark about how much he loved her. Every moment with her was a new meaning to life, some sort of hope that the reason he kept fighting meant something to himself. He had always craved to just hold her after a hunt, feel her calm constant breathing as she slept. Dean had never admired anything more than the strength she carried every day. Every moment he made her laugh was a moment he locked away in a special place he often day dreamed about. Y/N was the happy ending he yearned for. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach in one hitched breath. “Keep your eyes open!” Sam knelt down by Dean lightly tapping on Y/N’s cheeks. He saw the blood, paleness of her skin, and he didn’t know what to do. He rushed and pulled out the pipe placing his large hands down as forcefully as he could on the large wound.   
Y/N pulled her hand up to linger on Dean’s cheek as black spots filled her vision. She shook as she could feel the wet tears still freshly streaming down Dean’s face. Her voice cracked a bit but she whispered to him. 

“Hey. This is it.” 

Because sometimes there aren’t happy endings…


End file.
